Talk:Foxleap
Style Concerns *Needs History completed Pic His picture should be change dto the warrior pose. Gingerpelt 02:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) All pictures are done by Project:Charart, and they will get around to it eventually. Please note that these talk pages are abot improvements to the actual article, not the pictures. [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 02:48, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Does Foxleap like Ivypaw? Does Foxleap like Ivypaw or are they just friends? Riverpelt 21:06, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I highly doubt it, they are most likely just friends. But this kind of conversation should be taken to the forums. Whitestorm17 21:08, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Foxleap is Ivypaws`s uncle Problem with Foxleap's Page - Uh. sorry, this belongs in forums but I don't like talking there, ok the one erin hunter chat said that the foxleap and rosepetal relationship thing will probably end since they are uncle and niece, um hello don't know if they noticed this or not but dustpelt and ferncloud and uncle and niece too. So that shouldn't be the problem and they would be a good couple. If they did have kits what do you think there names would be? I think they should be Featherkit (for feathertail) Bluekit (for Bluestar) Larchkit ( for ferncloud's kit larchkit) and Ravenkit (for ravenpaw) 02:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle You know in sign of the moon from what foxleap's page says it kinda sounds like that foxleap has a crush on, um how shall i say it, DOVEWING, they would also be a good couple, their kits could be named, Swoopkit (for swoop), Sootkit (for sootfur), and Cinderkit (for cinderpelt) 02:04, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle This shouldn't be here. I know you don't like talking in the forums, but please don't post your theories here. ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Looks like a fox!? I read that he looked kinda like a fox or had some aspects of a fox. Also, i saw that he had long hair or at least a fluffy tail... Thats all I have to say on this matter. This should go on a blog or something but not his talk page. ❀ Atelda ❀ ~talk~ 23:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Alt. Warrior I swear I didn't edit the gallery, but just to let you know, his alt. warrior image is not showing up correctly. Shadewing'Mischief Managed... 00:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing :That's because the file isn't named correctly. It should be Foxleap.warrior.alt, but it's named Foxleap.''Warrior.Alt. 00:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Auburn paws On page 81, of The Sight, it mentions as Hollykit is about to leave the nursery, he caught Icekit's twiching tail with his auburn paws. I'm not so sure, but shouldn't that be in his descripion, or in trivia? Again, I wasn't so sure.. BreezeSky 03:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Auburn is just another way to say reddish-brown. 04:00, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I guess I was too lazy to look it up at the moment.. I thought I should mention it, since it could make another good discripion of him, too. BreezeSky 04:35, November 14, 2011 (UTC) kittypet? in sign of the moon, doesn't a kittypet threaten the cats and foxleap gets upset but squirrelflight tells him to keep moving? someone should add that DragonStar ✯ 23:53, December 12, 2011 (UTC)dragonstar If so, you don't need to ask to put it in. You can add the info yourself 23:54, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Why The Name Change? Err, Last I checked this was Warriors, not FNAF. Crystalwaterfall (talk) 23:56, April 1, 2015 (UTC)Crystalwaterfall Fixed, it was just a part of the April Fool's joke. c: Although, renaming the pages was going too far. 00:11, April 2nd, 2015 (UTC)